Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team DarkFire
by SnivyPro18
Summary: "A team of three, all unusual at birth." That's what they say, the fist line of the legend, or so that is how it is told. "Will come together to stop this darkness, this ever-so blinding darkness." The rest was lost long ago, but who's to say that the legend isn't still alive? -G This is a side story to Team Eviolite and a collaboration with Brightcloud0915. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Enigmas in the Dark!

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team DarkFire!**_

_Chapter 1: Enigmas in the Dark._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey everybody and welcome to my new series, or should I say collaborative series with Brightcloud0915. This chapter was written by her. Check out her stories, you might like what you see. This idea, as well as the characters, originally just going to be OCs for my normal series, were all thought up by this here writer, and I must say they're pretty interesting so far, so checking out her profile and stories wouldn't be such a bad idea. :) As you might know, this is designed to be a spin off, or side-story, to my Team Eviolite series, so naturally you will be seeing my characters here and there, on and off, but not too frequently. This is a new series after all. And I have FINALLY, gotten away from all of the Os in my writing! Yes!**

**Austin: Finally! Now each paragraph doesn't have to be separated by an annoying letter O that's only supposed to mark a transition.**

**Me: Who made you the writing expert?**

**Austin: Uhh, you. I am technically you...**

**Ally: Ok, this isn't even our series, so I think we should let the ACTUAL characters for this story talk.**

**Hunter: Yeah umm...do you guys always do this?**

**Alex: Yep, we always have and always will...**

**Eve: It's our thing.**

**Jade: O...k...**

**Riley: Well at least I'm not the only part of the pikachu evolutionary line in this story, even if Austin only gets small parts selectively.**

**Me: He, Ally, Alex, and Eve may come in for some large parts some time, but for now, it's small and scattered. They will be mentioned and talked to as well.**

**Connor: Well ok then. I think we should start.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**? POV:**

/Gotta keep moving, don't stop, just don't!/ A blur of a figure shot through the forest at top speed, not stopping to be seen or heard by anyone or anything in its vicinity. Lightning flashed, illuminating the forest, brightening the area and giving clarity to the swift figure's identity. It was dog-like, with horns curling from the back of its head, arced forward and sharp. Its tail was shaped like a devil's tail, long and rope-like, a sharp triangular point at the end. The lightning suddenly faded only to be replaced by the sickening rumble of thunder.

/Gah! This is getting rough. But I must push on through. I need to find Jade./ "Jade?! Where are you?!" It shouted, apparently male from the sound of its voice, which seemed to be drenched with worry and desperation.

"Aah!" A scream ripped through the darkness and near silence of the night, only contrasting from the thunder that faded in and out. The dog-like figure froze, straightening up, a chill seemingly running through his body as he recognized the voice behind the scream. Checking his surroundings for the direction of the scream, he soon let out a huff of air, returned to his running stance and shot off at a 'break-neck' pace.

"I'm coming Jade! Just hang on!" the figure, finally identified as a houndoom by yet another flash of lightning, shouted as he began running towards the sound of the scream. Soon the figure reached a fairly well lit clearing. His eyes ran over every inch of the clearing, checking for any signs of his friend, seemingly known as "Jade". Suddenly, they were drawn back to a motionless patch of darkness over in the corner of the clearing. He began to walk in the direction of the patch, slowly approaching it.

When he was almost on top of it, he noticed that it was breathing. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. It was a black Absol with a white face, white horn, a white tail, and white claws.

"Jade!" he screamed as he tried to wake her up. Suddenly from behind him there came a sound of laughter, and the light seemed to leave the clearing.

"You won't wake her up." A sinister voice rang out from seemingly nowhere, the laughing coming to an eerie stop."Unless of course you can beat me. Not that that's possible for such a weakling as you. No one is match to my power!" The laughing kicked up again, louder with more volume for a second time.

"Meh, I accept your challenge! I will defeat you! I will show you what happens to people like you, people who mess with Jade!" the houndoom shouted out to the challenger, a menacing tone to his voice.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I walked into the clearing, and looked around slowly. This was the place wasn't it? The place with…

Suddenly the clearing went dark, an eerie chill shot up my spine as the air in the surrounding area suddenly dropped in temperature...sharply. I spun around looking for anything that could have caused this strange and creepy phenomenon, but I was unsuccessful, only managing to dart my head back and forth, trying to keep from whimpering pathetically.

"Show yourself! Whoever you are, this isn't funny, and I'm in no mood for jokes." I shouted into the darkness. Laughter sounded from all around me. I whipped my head back and forth searching for the source of that laughter. It was disorienting being in the dark, and to be honest, I was scared.

"Jokes? Who said anything about jokes, and why ever should I appear before you? I suppose it would suit you better, but I'm perfectly fine staying this way." A disembodied voice said to me, tauntingly and smug. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my side. I screamed out in pain.

"My, my. What's the matter? Can't hit what you can't see?" The disembodied voice chuckled evilly. I snarled and launched multiple shadowballs in every possible direction I could direct them, and still that voice continued to laugh. Suddenly I was hit from behind.

"Aah!" I let loose a scream as I flew through the air. I saw the rock coming too late, not that I could have stopped my inevitable impact. I heard a sickening crunch as my head connected with the rock. I was dimly aware of someone laughing.

"Now then, I'll just use my signature move. Hypnosis," the voice said. My eyes wouldn't stay open as I fell into a deep sleep. "Someone else is coming. Let us hide," the voice said.

/Us, that Pokemon clearly said us. That must be how he attacked me from so many different directions. Who could be… oh no, Hunter./ I thought as I drifted through my dream. I dimly heard footsteps approaching me. The footsteps stopped. "Jade!" a voice cried out. It was Hunter; he had come after me even though I had told him not to. He started trying to wake me up, but I knew he wouldn't be able to. Then laughter sounded from somewhere close by. I hope Hunter'll have a better chance fighting this Pokemon than I had.

"You won't wake her up." The voice spoke again. ""Unless of course you can beat me. Not that that's possible for such a weakling as you. No one is match to my power!"

"Meh, I accept your challenge! I will defeat you! I will show you what happens to people like you, people who mess with Jade!" Hunter shouted. I managed to smile at that last statement before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hunter's POV:**

I started off the battle by using Odor Sleuth. My nose went crazy. I was easily able to identify the pokemon hiding in the dark as a Hypno. Then I sent an Ember attack into the darkness lighting the area, revealing his location. This took him by surprise, temporarily knocking his guard down and giving me room to unleash a dark pulse, scoring a direct hit. The Hypno shrieked as my attack exploded against him.

"And that's the proper payment for hurting my friend! We'll be seeing you in the nearest prison. " I yelled at the psychic type. However the hypno just smiled and used its psybeam attack on me. I dodged quickly and retaliated with a flamethrower. The hypno was singed, but he didn't show any signs of weakness. What was with this guy?

"You think that your fire scares me? You think you have a chance? Well you had a chance, but not anymore." Hypno said, "Hypnosis!"

I grimaced waiting for the drowsiness, but strangely nothing happened. I looked up. The Hypno was flailing trying to dislodge something from his back. I soon realized what it was. Jade was hanging on to the psychic type while using bite. I caught her eye. The look she gave me told me all I needed to know. I used Dark Pulse again.

"Take that!" Jade shouted as she let go; thrusting the wounded Hypno into my attack. The Hypno screamed in pure agony, fainting upon impact.

"Jade you're okay." I said in relief, that was certainly...interesting.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Yeah, I'm okay. Now why don't we get out of here, this place is still giving me weird vibes." I said, "After we tie him up of course." I gestured to the Hypno. Hunter nodded, and we grabbed the rope from our pack. Once we were sure the Hypno was trussed up good we set off, the outlaw in tow.

"Jade I have to know, why did you come here all alone. And how did you wake up before I beat the Hypno?" Hunter asked me.

I let out a sigh. "Well I just wanted to go it solo this time, but I can see now that it was a mistake. As for how I woke up, even I can't answer that," I said truthfully. Hunter gave me a stern look.

"Well don't you ever go off on your own again." Hunter scolded me playfully. I smiled.

"You know, I hear that being on an Exploration Team is a pretty good gig." Hunter said suddenly. "I was thinking that we might be able to join Wigglytuff's guild. I mean just to see what it's like to be an Exploration Team. Then, if it's not for us, we can just leave." Little did we know that the "fine print" wouldn't let us out of the guild without certain "legal consequences".

I pondered this for a few moments, "Very well. Let's go sign up at Wigglytuff's Guild." I agreed, nodding my head in conformation.

Hunter's eyes got wide, but soon he was smiling and thanking me nonstop. I looked at our prisoner to find him smiling to himself. We reached town and handed the outlaw over to the authorities and began our travel to Wigglytuff's Guild.

* * *

**Riley's POV:**

I woke up panting. /What in the world was I dreaming about?/ I thought as I attempted to wipe the sweat off of my forehead. /Well it doesn't matter. There's a whole board of Requests just waiting for someone to complete them./

With that I left the comfort of my bed, yawning as I went into town. "Hey Riley," a voice called my name about a block into town. I turned around to see it was Jasper, a young Mienfoo. I really liked to visit Jasper as often as I could since he was an orphan. His parents had given him up when he was a baby, and they had died shortly after.

"Hello Jasper, what can I do for you today?" I asked the Mienfoo.

"Well my brother has disappeared. He said he would just go to the forest to get some berries but he hasn't come back yet." Jasper said near tears. Jasper's brother was a hitmontop that had adopted him.

"Okay, okay. Now dry those tears. I'll go find your brother for you." I said. Jasper stopped crying instantly. I had known him for some time, and he had grown to trust me quite well.

"Y-you will? Oh thank you Riley!" Jasper started jumping up and down. I smiled.

"Now which forest did your brother go to?" I asked.

"Why to Berry Forest of course." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Okay I'll be off then." I said. Jasper looked at me with awe. Everyone did because no matter what I was doing I would always take time to help others, no questions asked. I started walking towards the crossroads. When I reached them I looked at my map. This would be easy; Berry Forest wasn't far from here at all. I was just about to head out when two Pokemon appeared walking straight towards me. One was a black absol with a white face, a white horn, white tail, white claws, and jade green eyes. The other was a houndoom. They were both in deep conversation. Then the houndoom noticed me.

"Excuse me." the houndoom said in a masculine voice, "Could you tell us where the Wigglytuff guild is?"

/And here I thought all men were too stubborn to ask for directions./ I thought to myself.

"Yeah I sure can. Its right up these stairs," I said indicating the stairs to my left. The two Pokemon looked at the stairs then back at me.

"Thank you." The Houndoom said. I nodded. Then the two walked away; up the steps, and to the guild. /That was odd./ I thought, but then shook my head and continued on to Berry Forest.

* * *

**_Berry Forrest:_**

The dungeon wasn't too far away, only a few miles to the north, so it only took about half an hour to reach it. As soon as I reached the entrance, I gazed around at my surroundings, taking in the green, quiet forest scenery. /This will take only a moment. Can't be too hard to find someone in a small forest dungeon./ I thought to myself, walking into the dungeon.

Amongst all of the residents of the forest, oddish seemed to take up a majority of the population. I'm pretty sure I had taken out nearly fifty of the little grass types on the first floor as I was walking around, trying to find a way to the next floor. They weren't particularly harmful though, considering I could easily defeat them with an electric attack despite their own resistance to electricity. /Alright, this is really starting to annoy me. Where the heck are the stairs?/ I thought as I subsequently thunder-punched a nidorino out of my way, only to hear a thick crashing sound a few seconds later. "What was that?" I shouted to particularly no one as I looked in the direction of the sound, finding that the nidorino that I had knocked out of my way had been thrown into a wall, the wall crumbling and revealing the stair-room. "O...k, well that's something I've never seen before." I muttered to myself, walking towards the new chamber and up the stairs. I only faintly heard the defeated pokemon murmur, "Ugh. Explorers, sheesh." before I was out of earshot.

**_2nd floor:_**

The dungeon wasn't very long, only six floors, so I would be done in no time. /Soon I'll be at the end of this Mystery Dungeon./ I thought as I walked into an empty room. /Great empty, no pokemon, items, or stairs/ I wanted to bang my head against the wall. I had walked through three empty rooms already and found nothing. But I had to go on for Jasper's brother's sake. I turned around and walked down another hall to my right, then turned left at the next crossroads. /I swear if I find another empty room I'm gonna scream./ I thought angrily to myself.

Needless to say, it was another empty room... I was about to scream like I'd promised myself when I noticed that the room wasn't completely empty. There were stairs in the far corner. /Thank goodness./ I thought thankfully. I walked across the room and went up the stairs. /Man, empty floors creep me out./

**_4th floor:_**

The third floor had been a cake walk, one of those instances where you praise the constant random layout of dungeons. I had been transported into the room with the stairs. So now I was on the fourth floor looking for the stairs; walking down a seemingly endless hallway. If that wasn't bad enough a sunkern had appeared behind me , an oddish in front of me. I back flipped over the sunkern, using iron tail on it, sending it crashing into the oddish.

After that I quickly made my way to the end of the hallway, and to the room with the stairs. I was so happy that I wouldn't have to go farther that, I recklessly walked straight into the room. Suddenly Pokemon fell from the ceiling. /Oh great, just what I need. A Monster House./ I thought, groaning and backing into a fighting stance. There were three sunkern, two oddish, five metapod, and one gloom. I use discharge to start off, taking out two of the metapod, one oddish, and all of the sunkern. The gloom used poison powder, which I managed to dodge, luckily, since I can't stand poison. One attack and I'm 'that' close to throwing up. Then one of the Metapod used string shot. I got caught in the sticky material.

/Dang! It's so hard to move now./ I thought in frustration. I used discharge again; taking out all but some of the gloom. Then I finished off the rest of the gloom using iron tail.

"Piece of cake," I said aloud. Then I walked over to the stairs and went up.

**_6th floor:_**

The fifth floor was just as easy as the third. When I made it into Berry Forest Clearing I found Hitmontop tied to a tree. "What happened to you?" I asked in concern as I untied him. This looked a bit peculiar.

"Well I came to get berries, and I did, but then out of nowhere some Pokemon came and tied me up. They took my berry basket too. Now what will I tell poor Jasper." Hitmontop said sadly, looking down in disappointment.

"Hey don't worry about the berries. Jasper was really worried about you, I'm sure he'll understand." I told him, emphasizing how much Jasper cared for his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but those berries were going to be a present for his birthday today," Hitmontop told me. I pondered over this for a minute, my paw upon my chin, before I came up with a solution.

"Tell you what. I'll help you take some berries back to town for your little brother. Okay?" I said. Hitmontop looked at me in surprise.

"You would do that for Jasper, and me?" Hitmontop asked me. I nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. This will be the best party ever." Hitmontop said with glee. I smiled. How could I not with Hitmontop so happy?

"Well then let's get picking." I said. All in all we got four Sitrus berries, ten Oran berries, and seven Bluk berries. Then I put them all in my pack.

"Okay let's get going, we don't want to worry Jasper any more than he already is." I said. Hitmontop nodded his head in agreement. We then exited the Berry Forest.

* * *

**_1 hour later:_**

_**Riley's POV:**_

Once Hitmontop and I reached the town we were immediately welcomed by Jasper.

"Y-you did it y-you r-really did it. You found Hitmontop!" Jasper said his voice quavering. "Oh Hitmontop I was so worried about you."

"I know, and I promise that I'll try not to worry you ever again." Hitmontop said to his sobbing little brother. "By the way do you know what today is?"

"N-no." Jasper sobbed. Hitmontop looked between me and my pack meaningfully. I nodded.

"Why it's your birthday Jasper." Hitmontop said the Mienfoo. Jasper stopped crying immediately.

"I-it is?" Jasper asked Hitmontop. Hitmontop just nodded his head.

"And don't worry I do have something for you." Hitmontop said. Jasper's eye began to shine with anticipation.

"Here you go." I said, "Straight from Berry Forest, and picked by your brother himself."

Jasper's eyes shone as he accepted the berries Hitmontop and I had picked.

"Are these really all for me?" the young Mienfoo asked me.

"But of course," I said while nodding. Jasper jumped up and down happily.

"Thank you Riley for everything. You know what would make this day even better?" Jasper asked slyly.

"What, what could possible make this day any better?" I asked Jasper.

"Well I had this dream that you, Riley would join Wigglytuff's guild." Jasper said innocently. I started, and looked at Jasper with astonishment. /Why would Jasper see me at the guild in one of his dreams. Everyone knows that I fly solo. Not because I want to, but well actually it is what I want because I'm not a people person. But I know that whenever Jasper has any dreams they usually come true./

"Why me? You know that I don't do well in groups," I said to Jasper.

"I know, but I see you there for some reason. Please do it for me." Jasper said a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh alright, but only for you," I said smiling. With that I turned and headed for the crossroads yet again. This time to head to Wigglytuff's Guild, and form Exploration Team. The question was, who would form a team with me? I didn't really know anyone...

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**So how did you like it? This chapter has been updated for the full chapter since I failed to receive the full message from its writer so enjoy. Please read and review and I shall be back with the next installment of this collaboration as soon as I can! If you'd like to talk to the writer of this chapter, you can pm Brightcloud0915. Next chapter should be longer. I think this makes a great introduction. :)**

**Everyone: See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Guild!

_**Chapter Two: Joining the Guild**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey guys, we're back with an update of our collab! This chapter is also by my co-writer, Brightcloud0915. The next two chapters will be written by yours truly, but the credit for this one goes to her.**

**Austin: Yep, it's gonna be your turn. Twice since you kinda skipped out on it once already.**

**Me: I was late on your story ya'know. The least you could do is thank me.**

**Ally: He has a point.**

**Austin: True.**

**Riley: You better portray me correctly new writer.**

**Hunter and Jade: We second that motion.**

**Me: Why wouldn't I?**

**Riley: Just a precaution. Don't want you making me do crazy things like, yeesh, working with people. I fly solo.**

**Me: Riiiiiight...Anyway, let's get on with the chapter. Again, all credit goes to Brightcloud0915. All I have done here is edits and obviously the Author's Notes.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

By following the strangely colored raichu's directions we reached the guild. It was so strange. For one thing, the entrance was shaped like a Wigglytuff's head. The other? It was built on the edge of a cliff. Who would be crazy enough to build a building on the edge of a cliff? Then there was the peculiar grate on the ground, seemingly out of place with everything around it.

"What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to get in?" I asked Hunter. He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. "So you convinced me to come to this guild and you don't even know how to get in. And how is it that you can ask for direction to this guild, and not for directions on how to get in?" I practically shouted at my friend. Hunter just shrugged again. I growled in annoyance.

My eyes fell on the weird grate in front of the tent-like building. There had to be a purpose for it. /Why would that be there anyway?/

"Hunter, if this doesn't work, then we are either going into town, or we will be going home. Most likely it will be to going to the town since it's so late." I said to the Houndoom. Then I stepped forward onto the grate, hearing Hunter sigh behind me. I turned back around to him. "Uhh Hunter, you ok?" I asked him, wondering why he had sighed. He sounded kind of depressed, which was not part of his usual nature. It kind of worried me.

He looked at me in surprise, as if he hadn't expected me to hear. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Why?" He responded. He seemed a little unsure to me, but I let it go.

"Just making sure." I turned my attention back to the grate. Nothing happened for a while. /Man this was a stupid idea/ I thought to myself. Then a voice drifted from below.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" the voice shouted. This alone caused both me and Hunter to jump. /Who is that, and what are they doing down there?/ I asked myself mentally.

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" a different voice shouted at the first one. Hunter and I looked at each other. We were both thinking the same thing. At least something close to the same thing.

"The footprint is Absol's! The footprint is Absol's!" the first voice shouted. /What is with these pokemon?/ I asked myself.

"Okay you may enter. There is someone with you so get that person to stand on the grate." The second voice said to me. I quickly stepped off the grate, and Hunter stepped on.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" the first voice was back. Hunter, and I jumped again but it wasn't as bad as the first time when I had stood on the grate.

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" the second voice repeated. /Why the same thing all over again? This is such a weird place. Why did I even agree to come here?/ I couldn't help, but think.

"The footprint is Houndoom's! The footprint is Houndoom's!" the first voice said, again. Hunter and I shared a look, and I couldn't help but sigh. /If we have to do this every day I will so quit./ I said silently to myself. Then the second voice spoke up again.

"Okay you may both enter now." the voice said. Then the front gate opened.

"Well if that's anything but odd I'd like to see what's not." Hunter said. I nodded in agreement. Then we both entered the guild. We were in a room there was no door. Then our eyes landed on a ladder directly in front of us.

"We have to climb down that?" I asked Hunter, looking at him as if to say: "You so owe me!"

"I would say so. So why don't we get going," Hunter replied. I couldn't help but agree. The only other place to go was back outside, and I did not want to go through the footprint business all over again. I followed Hunter as he led the way down the ladder.

* * *

**Hunter's POV:**

When I reached the bottom of the ladder I looked back up. Jade was coming down quickly after me. I walked out of her way and into the big second floor. I looked around. On one wall there was a job request board, and on the other was an outlaw notice board. /Just like at home./

"Hey it's almost like home." Jade said. I nodded then turned around as I heard someone approaching us from behind. Jade followed suit, and we found ourselves being approached by a Chatot. I looked at Jade in confusion.

"Excuse me are you the two who came in just now?" the chatot asked us. Jade and I both nodded.

"Well then what do you want here?" The chatot asked again. "I apologize if this sounds rude, but after my last embarrassment in front of new recruits, our guildmaster required that this question be asked and answered immediately before admittance into the guild."

"Oh ok, well we would like to train as an exploration team if that's okay with you." Jade answered.

"Very well, follow me. By the way, I am Chatot and I help run things around here." Chatot said trying to sound official. Jade rolled her eyes, but followed him regardless. I quickly followed Jade as both she and Chatot went down another ladder. We got to the bottom of that ladder quickly. Then Chatot lead us off to the right. When we got there we stood in front of a door with a picture of a wigglytuff's head. /Could this place get any stranger, or does it just have some weird fascination with wigglytuffs?/ I asked myself silently.

"Now I must warn you, do not do anything to upset the Guildmaster. If he were to get upset...yikes! Just don't get him upset, and everything will be fine." Chatot said firmly to us. Then he turned around and knocked on the door. "Guildmaster its Chatot. I'm coming in." With that he opened the door and went inside. We had no choice but to follow him inside the room.

"Guildmaster its Chatot, I've brought some pokemon who wish to join the guild." He spoke to who appeared to be the guildmaster, but after a while there was still no response. Uh…Guildmaster." Chatot said when he didn't get an answer from the wigglytuff that stood in front of us. Then the wigglytuff suddenly turned around.

"Hiyaah!" he suddenly said causing all of us, including Chatot, to jump in surprise. "So you two wish to join the guild huh? Well then we'll just have to get you signed up."

Jade gave me a look that showed how weirded out she was. I could relate. Based on first impressions, Wigglytuff was sure strange, but lots of great Exploration Teams had started out from Wigglytuff's guild.

"All we need is your team name. So what'll you call yourselves?" Wigglytuff asked us.

"Our team name is and always will be Team Darkfire," Jade said quickly. Chatot was surprised by our name.

"You mean to tell us that you are the famous crime fighters Jade and Hunter?" Chatot asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's us, but I had no idea that we were famous." I answered back. Chatot looked at the Guildmaster.

"You hear that Wigglytuff?" Chatot asked the guildmaster. Yes you two are famous, but not quite as famous as Team Eviolite." Chatot told us. /Team Eviolite? Why does that name sound familiar?/ I asked myself mentally.

"Well you're all registered Team Darkfire. Now here are some things you'll need. Your treasure bag, your wonder map, and you team badges." Wigglytuff explained to us. We took the items. Inside the treasure bag was a black bow and fiery red bandana.

"Excuse me what are these items for?" I asked curiously. Wigglytuff and Chatot shared a look that showed they were sharing a private joke. Jade and I looked at each other wondering what could be so funny.

"That black bow should boost the power of dark type moves and that red bandana should boost fire type moves, and it should also allow you to slip past sleeping pokemon without waking them up." Wigglytuff explained, "I'm sure you know what everything else does correct?" Wigglytuff asked. We nodded and Wigglytuff smiled.

"Good, now Chatot would you be so kind as to show these two to their room?" Wigglytuff asked the flying type. Chatot nodded.

"Now, if you will, just follow me Team Darkfire." Chatot said as he began to walk out of the room. /Well again we have no choice./ I said mentally. Jade and I quickly followed Chatot out of the room. Chatot lead us down the hall at the bottom right of the first floor. We walked quite a ways down the hall until Chatot finally stopped in front of a room.

"This will be your room while you live and train at the guild." Chatot told us as he wrote our team name on a white board that had been hanging on the door. We nodded as we entered the room. We looked around, it wasn't spacious, but it was comfortable. There were two beds, so Jade took the one on the right and I took the one on the left. As soon as we got settled on our new beds our eyes began close. Neither of us had realized how tired we were.

"Tell Wigglytuff thank you for the beds, won't you Chatot?" I asked the bird pokemon. Chatot nodded, and then left. Then Jade and I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Riley's POV:**

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. I'm actually going to join Wigglytuff's guild. I must be crazy." I said to myself. I had made it to the crossroads, and was just getting ready to climb the stairs that lead to the guild. I couldn't help but wonder if the houndoom, and the absol I had given directions to had gotten into the guild. I began climbing up the stairs. /Why are there so many stairs?/ I thought beginning to get frustrated when I realized I hadn't even made it halfway up.

"When will this end? First it was Berry Forest with its empty rooms, now it's the guild with its endless staircase." I ranted to myself as I continued climbing the seemingly endless staircase. Finally I reached the top, though I have no idea how long it took me, or how many stairs I had climbed to get there (I tried to count them, but gave up when I reached 87). Finally all that was separating me from the guild was the weird gate the stood just before the entrance, which had a portcullis as a door.

I stared at the gate for a long time. /Why is this even here? More importantly why am I here?/ I asked myself mentally. I took a step forward, and paused. /What the heck am I supposed to do?/ It was at that moment that I realized what I was standing on. It was that grate I found all too familiar. I waited for about fifteen seconds before something finally happened.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" a voice rose from somewhere under the grate, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. /That was shocking...Seriously, they should put up a sign or something./

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" a different voice shouted at the first. /Okay...this isn't strange at all.../ I said mentally.

"The footprint is Raichu's! The footprint is Raichu's!" the first voice shouted again. This was starting to weird me out. How the heck would they know what species I was?

"Alright you may enter!" the second voice shouted at me. At the same time the portcullis rose with a rumbling sound. This made me jump again. /What is with this place? Is this some kind of strange, initiation routine? Or did Wigglytuff just get bored?/ I walked through the door and entered the guild.

/How am I supposed to get to the registration when there are no stairs?/ I asked myself. Then I saw the ladder. /Weird, you would think that such a place would have stairs...not a ladder./ I descended quickly to the second floor and took a look around. /What makes this place so special?/ I had always heard rumors of how wonderful this place was, but I never stuck around to hear why.

After looking around for about 30 minutes, I turned around to leave when a chatot appeared right in front of me, seemingly out of nowhere.

/Ok, who is this guy, and what is his problem?/ The chatot came up to me, which started to freak me out a little.

"Hello my name is Chatot. I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand pokemon. You just came in, correct?" Chatot asked me.

"Yes I am. I wish to become an apprentice here." I answered him. Chatot smiled weirdly at me. I started to shrink away when he motioned for me to follow him down another ladder to the first floor of the guild. Then the flying type pokemon led me off to the right to a door.

"Guildmaster it's Chatot I have another recruit here." the bird pokemon said. Then he opened the door and walked in. Even though I was severely creeped out, I followed Chatot into the room. This would be one of the best and worst decisions that I would ever make. As I entered the room I saw a Wigglytuff in the center of the room, smiling at me as I entered. This essentially creeped me out even more than I had been before. Needless to say, I didn't function well in 'official' settings, and Wigglytuff seemed really...really upbeat for some reason.

"So you wish to join my guild too?" Wigglytuff asked me. I nodded as an answer.

"Ok, we just need to know your team name so we can register you, and then you're good to go. You can have a solo team, but we don't have room to reserve a crew room to one person. You'll have to room with another team." Wigglytuff informed me. I nodded, showing understanding. "So what is your team name?"

"My team name is Team Uno." I said without hesitation. Chatot and Wigglytuff looked at me skeptically, but Wigglytuff wrote it down regardless.

"Well then you have been officially registered as a member of this guild. Now here is you're treasure bag, wonder map, and your team badge. Now Chatot will show you to...Team DarkFire's room." Wigglytuff said, seemingly flipping through a book, probably trying to find a non-vacant room that wasn't full. With that, Chatot led me out and down a hall. I was ushered into a room with two beds, which were apparently occupied by the same houndoom and absol from before. They were out cold, so they didn't really notice us enter.

"There is some extra material over in the corner that you can make a bed out of. Try not to wake your room mates. They were pretty exhausted when they came here." Chatot informed me as I was observing the room. I nodded as I turned back to him.

"Tell Wigglytuff I said thank you." I called out to Chatot as he left the room.

So this is an interesting turn of events. The pokemon I directed to the guild ended up being my room mates in the guild. I quickly got to work making my bed. Just as soon as I finished making it, I laid down and closed my eyes. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

**And that's it for this chapter. This story is starting off slow isn't it? I like to think of it as a nice change from what I'm currently writing in Time Shocked. Even though I haven't written anything in this yet, I like the change of pace that I've been getting from participating in this collab. If you wish to speak to the writer of this chapter, contact Brightcloud0985. Anyway, until the next chapter, see ya!****Everyone: later!**

**-SnivyPro18**


End file.
